gardeningfandomcom-20200215-history
Hydrangea quercifolia
garden.]] Hydrangea quercifolia, commonly known by its translation Oakleaf hydrangea, is a species of hydrangea native to the Southeastern United States, in woodland habitats from North Carolina west to Tennessee, and south to Florida and Louisiana. Distribution Native to continental southeastern North America it grows in mixed hardwood forests, along streams and on forested hillsides, usually on calcareous soils, and often where limestone is at the ground surface. Hydrangea quercifolia is an understory shrub, often in the shade of large oaks, hickories, magnolias, American beech, etc. Description Hydrangea quercifolia is a coarse-textured deciduous shrub growing to tall with an open crown. The plant sprouts shoots from underground stolons and often grows in colonies. Young stems are covered in a felt-like light brown bark, and the larger stems have attractive cinnamon-tan-orange bark that shreds and peels in thin flakes. The leaves are yellowish green to dark green on top and silvery-white underneath. They have three, five or seven pointed lobes and are 4–12 in (10.2–30.5 cm) long and almost as wide. They are larger versions some oak leaves, resembling Quercus species with lobed foliage. Plants in shade have larger leaves than those grown in sun. Hydrangea quercifolia leaves turn rich shades of red, bronze and purple in autumn that persist in winter accompanying the persistent dried flower-heads. Flowers Hydrangea quercifolia flowers are borne in erect panicles 6–12 in (15.2–30.5 cm) tall and 3–5 in (7.6–12.7 cm) wide at branch tips. Flowers age in colour from creamy white, aging to pink and by autumn and winter are a dry, papery rusty-brown. Unlike [[Hydrangea macrophylla|Bigleaf Hydrangea (Hydrangea macrophylla)]], flower color does not vary with soil pH. Oakleaf hydrangea and the popular peegee hydrangea (H. paniculata) are the only hydrangeas with cone-shaped flower clusters; all the others have their flowers in ball-shaped or flat-topped clusters, called umbels.Floridata: Hydrangea quercifolia Uses Garden history Hydrangea quercifolia, noted by 18th-century botanist William Bartram in his botanizing exploration from the Carolinas to the Florida panhandle in the 1770s.http://www.arhomeandgarden.org/plantoftheweek/articles/Oakleaf_Hydrangea.asp. It was slow to enter British and American gardens. In Britain it flowers less profusely and even has a reputation for being tender.Alice Coats, Garden Shrubs and Their Histories (1964) 1992, s.v. "Hydrangea". In the U.S. its 'more natural' form and texture, compared to the more common Hydrangea macrophylla cultivars, has increased its use in garden design across the country since the latter 20th century. Cultivation Hydrangea quercifolia is cultivated as an ornamental plant, and is used as a flowering shrub in gardens and parks. grows best in a natural or landscaped woodland habitat. Preferring partial to almost full shade, with morning sun and afternoon shade as optimal. Oakleaf hydrangea will tolerate drought, but may not flower. The plant prefers growing in slightly acidic soils with a pH of 5.0–6.5. Its hardiness is USDA Zones 5–9, with H. quercifolia 'Snow Queen' hardy to Zone 5, while some other cultivars may not be. Propagation is via cutting or division; short sections of clustered stems with some root attached will make a small shrub in a nursery row. Oakleaf hydrangea is widely grown by and available from plant nurseries. Fresh or dry, the blossoms of Hydrangea quercifolia are an attractive cut flower. Gallery Image:P6164299カシワバアジサイ.jpg|White flowering species type. Image:Oakleaf Hydrangea (Hydrangea quercifolia).jpg|Pink flowering selection. Image:Hydrangea_cultivar,_Ruby_Slippers.jpg‎|''Ruby Slippers'' cultivar, (developed by Agricultural Research Service). Image:Hydrangea_cultivar,_Munchkin.jpg‎|''Munchkin'' cultivar, (Agricultural Research Service) Image:Oakleaf Hydrangea Hydrangea quercifolia Fall Colors 3008px.jpg|Brown flowers and colored leaves in autumn. References External links *[http://plants.usda.gov/java/profile?symbol=HYQU3 USDA Plants Profile: Hydrangea quercifolia (Oakleaf hydrangea)] *[http://www.gwf.org/oakleaf%20hydrangea.htm Georgia Wildlife Federation: Hydrangea quercifolia] *Hydrangea Thoughts I: Essay on Hydrangeas - Culture, History and Etymology. — (non-scholarly but informative) *Hydrangeas.com: All About Hydrangeas – information on growing Oakleaf hydrangeas *Hydrangeas- Heronswood Nursery: "Their Care and Pruning" Category:Hydrangea